


The scent of blood

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Wolf Derek, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble off the words lick, visible and bleed.





	The scent of blood

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for our [SterekDrabble](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) blog on tumblr! Me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) had really similar ideas today xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170804753197)

“I’m okay,” Stiles said. Derek sniffed Stiles’ hand and up his arm, making Stiles twitch as his short whiskers tickled. “I’m okay, Derek.”

Derek kept nudging Stiles’ arm though, pushed against the sleeve of his shirt, and Stiles sighed.

“Yeah, there’s a wound on my shoulder,” he said and pulled off his shirt so Derek could see for himself that is wasn’t bad.

Derek let out a huff when the still bleeding wound was finally visible to him and he licked over it.

“I’ll be fine, big guy,” Stiles said and Derek whined and pressed his face against Stiles’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
